A Moment Between father and Son
by scikaiju
Summary: Takes place after Batman: the return. Dick talks to Bruce about his decision about Damien. My apologies if this have been gone over in another comic, haven't been keeping up as much as I've had been. One shot


Looking out the windows of his den part of him expected to see the signal light up the night sky. A small part of him was grateful for the small reprieve, for the chance to collect his thoughts about his recent "adventure". To mentally prepare for this new phase of his lifelong mission. To pretend he was actually going to relax and not think that some other maniac was going to tear at the peace his beloved city so richly deserved. But the more suspicious part of his mind kept his senses alert and muscles ready to move when needed. That's how he heard the footsteps coming down the hall. They didn't belong to Alfred, even at his most annoyed they still had a softness to them so they wouldn't draw attention. He knew these as well, and from the pace he knew he should prepare for a potential conflict.

He turned his head slightly as Dick came into the room. Standing a few feet back he said, "One mission and you decided Damien's not fit to be your Robin?"

"I made this decision hours ago," Bruce reminded him.

"I know. It's why I waited until now to say something about it." Dick stepped a little closer. "But just because he didn't follow your orders exactly? Come on Bruce that's anal even for you. I wasn't exactly perfect at following your orders and neither was Tim. And do I really have to mention Jason?"

"I have my reasons."

"You're not even going to tell me why?" Dick took another step forward so he stood next to him by the window. "Bruce I would follow you to hell and back if you asked me. If you want me to keep watching Damien I'll do it, but I'd at least think you'd trust me enough to give me the reason why."

He continued to look out the window. He knew Dick enough that he wasn't going to leave this alone. "We're too much alike," he said in a steady tone.

Dick just looked at him, "I think being jerked around in the time stream did something to your head. Have you seen Tim lately? I mean he has a list of enemies to take down…"

"And one for the allies he has targeted just in case," Bruce finished for him. "Tim does take after me in a way. He took on my approach, my ability to detach myself form the situation, how I see things. But he's still Tim deep down. I've seen the two of you share a joke here and there." Bruce leaned on the window and took a hard look at his reflection. "But in Damien I see my anger, my frustration at the world. My willingness to consider crossing over that line."

Dick wasn't sure what to say," Bruce…"

"And don't think I haven't considered it, especially with the Joker. After Jason…" There was an uneasy quiet in the air that he didn't find comfortable and neither did his oldest. Facing Dick he said, "Clark once told he and the others weren't exactly thrilled I took you on as a partner. That you were too young and too impressionable for this life. But he also said they were afraid of what kind of monster I would become if I stayed in the darkness, and truthfully, at times, so did I. Then Robin came along and brought Batman back into the light a bit, it's why they never protested it too much. Now," he put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Robin's the one who needs help staying in the light, and I'm not the Batman who's capable in doing that."

"I'm not sure I'm the Batman for it either," Dick told him.

"I've seen how far he's come in the year he's been with you. How much he's changed since I last saw him. Although I not sure about putting him in the Titan just yet."

"I'm sure he would at least pretend to play well with other and not kill any of them." That lopsided grin of his graced his face. "Well maybe Gar but I made them promise to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't get too close to Damien."

Bruce smiled as well, "I know this has been tough on you Dick. But you stood the storm. I'm proud of you."

That smile became a little softer as he heard those words. "I wish you wouldn't use the word 'storm'." Now he faced the window seeing the soft light of Gotham's skyline in the distance. "You should have seen how things almost fell apart after they realized you disappeared. You said you had faith in Nightwing and Robin but nobody else in Gotham apparently did. Well Jim Gordon did, then again he knew me most of my life" Turning away from the window he looked at his father, "The last time I took over for you I knew eventually you would be back but it still almost overwhelmed me. This time… Gotham needed a Batman and I took up the mantle. I even 'fired' a Robin in the process," he smiled sadly.

"Yes, how did that come about? I'm not questioning you Dick but I'm just curious at this particular decision."

"I thought Damien needed it more," he answered. "He wants to be you so bad I'd believe half of Gotham could taste it. I figured it would help focus and motivate him and help me guide him away from his previous upbringing. And I know better than anybody you can't be Robin forever," he smiled sadly again. "I almost had Tim calmed down enough to see my reasoning and was a few seconds away to telling him I was going to let him have Nightwing, or let him create a new persona if he didn't want to be confused with the new guy running around in Metropolis. Then Damien walked in…," Dick ran his hands over his face as he vividly remembered his annoyance and frustrations on that day. "God I wanted to bang their heads together, but I was afraid Alfred would make me clean up the mess afterwards."

"Alfred threatened me with clean up duty when I got frustrated with you back I the day too," he cracked the smallest hint of a smile.

Dick smiled back, a familiar glint in his eyes, "Please I was the perfect child."

"I apparently exposed you too much to Scarecrow's toxin when you were younger," Bruce told him, "you were obviously having delusions."

"You must have hit your head somewhere because that was almost a joke." Dick eyes narrowed a bit, "Who are you and what did you do with the real Bruce?"

"It's nice to see that same things haven't changed."

"Somebody around here has to stay constant," Dick smirked. "If I hadn't said it in a few hours it great to have you back Bruce."

He smiled at his oldest, "It's good to be back." Both of them looked out the window enjoying the piece the city was giving them.

"Now about this little thing I'm hearing that you let other people know you were back before me?"


End file.
